


Tide after Tide

by angelcakes12332



Series: Oh The Things Darcy Could Be. [2]
Category: Avengers, Pirates of the Carribean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes12332/pseuds/angelcakes12332
Summary: Darcy gets a surprise visit





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this for a while, figured I'd drop it here. This is my attempt at a one shot, hopefully it stays that way.

Darcy woke with a start, gasping for breath as Phantoms fingers dragged her beneath the ocean. She groaned before rolling onto her side

“Bloody mermaids.” she grumbled, letting out a sigh with a huff.

Checking the time, she dragged herself from the confines of her sheets to get ready for the day. By the time she made it down to the lab at Stark Tower, all three of her scientist were already in swing. Curtesy of her pit stop to the coffee shop she covertly handed each of them their favorites.

In a swift move that left both Tony and Dummy, who’d been handing him tools, confused she switched out his previous tool with an apple Danish. She strutted over to her desk content that the scientist three were fed. She got to work on cataloging data and transcribing the notes Jane had left her on four napkins that had been stapled together.

“Sir there seems to be a disturbance in the lobby.” Jarvis’ voice cut through the music Tony had been playing.

“Security will handle it.”

“Yes, however I thought you’d be interested nonetheless”

“why?”

“Because he seems to be sword fighting the guards… with a stapler,”

“What?”

Darcy glanced over at the display monitor as Jarvis projected the live feed of the lobby, she immediately blanched at the sight.

“Is he dressed like a hipster pirate?” Bruce questioned squinting his eyes at the screen.

“Is it time for my break?” Darcy questioned with a feigned stretched. “I’m just gonna…” she motioned to the door before spinning on her heels, and swiftly walking from the room, ignoring the questioning glances that followed her.

The elevator opened for her as she approached, and she quickly stepped on. “To the lobby, J.”

As soon as she stepped off she was met with the noise as the hipster pirate argued his case.

“Look mate, my daughter works in this building I’m only here for a visit.” Each word punctuated with a snap of the stapler.

Darcy couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her face at the sight, she hadn’t seen the man in ages.

“Would ya look at what the tide dragged in?” Darcy said with a smirk.

Everyone turned to look, the man doing so with a loose swagger that made Darcy’s heart clench.

“Darling! I was just tellin this lad I am not in fact a homeless beggar. Would ya plead my case to the masses?” He asked, snapping the stapler in the guards direction when he tried to sneak forward.

“Why should I?”

“Have you been talking to yer mother? She’s a bad influence.” He argued with a glare,

She rolled her eyes before stepping between her dad and the security guards. “I’ll take it from here Earl.” She said with a smile, snatching the stapler away from her father. At her questioning look he only shrugged, so she handed it off to the nearest person. She turned around heading back to the elevator, her father on her heels. When the door didn’t open, she looked to the nearest security camera.

“Jarvis?”

“My apologies, but Mr. Stark says and I quote ‘do not let the homeless pirate beggar on the elevator.”

Jack frowned before opening his mouth, and then clicking it shut at Darcy’s look.

“Tell Mr. Stark that if he doesn’t want me to lock down his lab he’ll”

The elevator opened before she could finish. 

“Good boy.” She said with a smile.

They stepped onto the elevator the doors shutting behind them.

“You look… well” he began.

“Save it, I’m still mad a t you,”

“you’re not still cross about Copenhagen, are you?”

Darcy sent him another glare.

“That was ages ago, Darling, you’ve got to learn to let things go. “

Before she could retort the elevator dinged, checking the floor level she confirmed that this was not her floor.”

“J why are we on the science level.”

“Mr. Stark would like to meet your guest.”

“Bloody hell.” Darcy groaned. “You keep your mouth shut.” She said with an angry point.

He only smiled before striding off the elevator. She let out a deep sigh before following him out. The two strode into the lab where her scientist stood waiting to greet her.

“Short stack please tell me why you’ve allowed the homeless beggar into my tower”

Darcy glanced at her Dad before releasing another sigh. What the hell. “Tony, Jane, Bruce. Meet my Dad. Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Jack etched a bow. “Pleasure I’m sure.”

“Captain of what?” Jane questioned.

“The fastest ship that could sail the seven seas.” Jack returned.

“So, he’s in the Navy?” Bruce questioned.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Jack returned.

“Good now that that’s settled, Tony would you tell Jarvis to let me go to my room?” Darcy urged.

Tony looked over the two once more before nodding.

Upstairs Jack looked around her apartment.

“What do you need?” Darcy questioned

“Maybe I just wanted to see you?” Jack started.

“Maybe you’re a liar.”

“Ouch, Darling you wound me, here I was thinking you’d be happy to see the likes of ole Jack.”

“I am, cautiously happy. But I know you need something so out with it before things get weird. “

“The compass.” Jack blurted.

“I don’t have it.” Darcy returned, confusion marring her features.

“I have it.” Jack announced.

“Okay.”

“But, I was following it, and it led me to you.”

“Aww you missed me Da?” Darcy returned with a smirk.

“Always birdie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know it's short but I just can't get all the Darcy fics out of my head? Hence the new collection. Drop a comment, or a suggestion for another story in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
